pokemonnewbeginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Types
Each Pokémon has a type, or attribute. This type specifies their nature and attacks. There are 18 Primary Types. Each one different than the other. A Pokémon is capable of acquiring one or two Primary Types. A move has exactly one type. The type of a damaging move typically defines which types of Pokémon it is super effective against, which types of Pokémon it is not very effective against, and which types of Pokémon it is completely ineffective against. Primary Types Air Dark Dragon Electric Fairy Fighting Fire Ghost Grass Ground Ice Light Normal Nuke Psychic Rock Steel Water Definition of types. Each type has a different meaning and different reasons as to which they are placed on that specific Pokémon. Primary Types. The Primary types are what specify the Pokémon's attacks mostly, or what attacks it is able to learn. Here there are 18 different types. # Air: '''These Pokémon are classified as Air due to their ability to fly and use the wind as an advantage or as attacks. # '''Dark: '''Those who are powered by the darkness and use dark attacks such as Dark Pulse. Some are usually black in color. # '''Dragon: '''Those who acquire the appearance of dragons, in other words Dragonic in appearance. # '''Electric: '''These Pokémon are able to manipulate electricity through their body and able to use Lightning and Thunder to their advantages. # '''Fairy: '''Mostly cute, these Pokémon have magical powers instead of elemental powers. # '''Fighting: '''Those that are specialized in any form of physical contact. # '''Fire: '''These Pokémon are able to use fire, flame, and other types or phases of fire to their advantage, and can also create fire from a part of their body or absorb the fire. # '''Ghost: '''Those that are either ghosts, or have powers of a ghost. (Invisibility, passing through walls, etc...) # '''Grass: '''Those who love the jungle, grass, gardens, etc.. and use the green to their advantage. # '''Ground: '''These ones mostly stay on the ground, cannot fly or swim, and their most of their attacks are based on what is found on the ground. E.g. Sand-attack-Sand. Mud Bomb-Mud. # '''Ice: '''Those that live on ice or obtain an icy nature. Also like others, able to use the Ice as an advantage. # '''Light: '''Those that love the light, or sun, and most of their attacks are based off of the light. # '''Normal: '''They have no limited power, and can learn any move depending on their physical appearance and nature. # '''Nuke: These Pokémon have the power to use nuclear attacks or have the power to emit or absorb chemicals. (Usually mutants) # Psychic: '''Those that have the ability to use their mind and manipulate reality through psychokinesis. Most of these Pokémon are rare to find. # '''Rock: These Pokémon are made out of rock, or have anything rock-like on their body that they can use to perform rock attacks. # Steel: '''Those that are covered in metal, or mostly metallic. They also have a sharp body and their attacks are mostly steel-type. # '''Water: '''These Pokémon are able to swim, could be only swimming, or it can walk on land. Type Effectiveness '''Primary Types Single Type Typically, the amount of damage dealt by a damaging move is depending on its type, as well as on the type of the defending Pokémon: * If the type of a move is super effective against the type of its target, the damage done is double(x2) the normal amount; * If the type of a move is not very effective against the type of its target, the damage done is half(x1/2) the normal amount; * If the type of a move is completely ineffective against the type of its target, the move will deal no damage(x0). Dual Type For Pokémon that have two types, the overall damage is calculated against both types multiplied: * If the type of a move is super effective against both of the opponent's types then the move does 4 times the damage(as in Water does x2 damage to Fire, and also a x2 damage to Rock, therefore a Fire-Rock type Pokémon will have a weakness of x4 against water) * If the type of a move is not very effective against both of the opponent's types (such as Wake-Up Slap, a Fighting-type move, used against a Psychic/Flying Pokémon), then the move only does ¼ of the damage; * If the type of a move is super effective against one of the opponent's types but not very effective against the other (such as Razor Leaf, a Grass-type move, used against a Water/Flying Pokémon), then the move deals normal damage. * If the type of move is completely ineffective against one of the opponent's types, then the move does no damage, even if the opponent has a second type that would be vulnerable to it (as in Thunderbolt, an Electric-type move, used against a Water/Ground Pokémon). Type Charts Primary Type Chart Bonus Attacks A STAB or Same-type attack bonus is triggered only when the attack that is used has the same type as one of the types of the user. This bonus gives it an immense 50% increase in damage.